


No Answer

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [52]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019), Universal Monsters Universe
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dubious Consent, F/M, Halloween, Invisibility, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Translucent saves the day...then returns for his thank you...KINKTOBER DAY 13PROMPT: SURPRISE SEX





	No Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Invisible Man piece. I am aware that Translucent's ability is not invisibility. 
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 13  
PROMPT: SURPRISE SEX

The floorboard creaked and somewhere in the back of her brain, in that primal spot reserved for fear of things that go bump in the night, she began to wake up. The hand covered her mouth, snapping her eyes awake. She whimpered and began to struggle.  
"You don't want to wake the kid now, do you?" She quieted and shook her head.  
"Good." Her heart hammered in her chest. He forced her onto her back. She tried to see in the dark of the room but she could only make out dark clothing and a ski mask. "Such a pretty little mommy." He groped her breasts and she slapped his hands away. He slapped her. Hard. Then he clicked his tongue. "Let's not fight, baby. I promise I'll be nice and easy." The switchblade snicked open. "Unless you want me to do this the hard way."  
She shook her head. "No, no, I don't want this all. Please. Stop. Don't do this."  
"Begging doesn't do it for me. Unless you're begging for my cock."  
"Please, just leave. Take whatever you want. Just go."  
"Oh I'm about to." He traced the tip of the knife along her throat then used it open the neckline of her nightgown. He gripped her nightgown in a fist and the sharpened blade sliced through the fabric with ease. She could feel the man's hard dick pressed against her mons. She whimpered and tried to look away.  
The man snatched her face and forced her to look at his obscured face. He stabbed the knife into the bed frighteningly close to her face, making her scream. He held her face as he reached down to unzip his jeans. Then he was gone, flying into the wall. She watched him being picked up and dropped then slammed around the room.  
"Mommy?"  
She popped up from the bed, clutching her torn nightgown closed. "Run, Sam! Call the police!"  
"There's no need, ma'am. They've already been dispatched to this location." She screamed and whipped around to face a naked man in her robe, standing over her attacker.  
"Translucent!" Her relief was palpable. She ran across the room and threw herself into his arms. He held her loosely, smirking into her hair. "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" Before he could answer, the police arrived.

"Thanks for taking Sam, mom."  
"It's no problem. I just wish you would stay with us too."  
She drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I know. I know. But I feel like if I don't stay here tonight, we'll never come back."  
"Is that really a bad thing?"  
She shrugged then realized her mom couldn't see it. "I don't know. Just...I'll be by tomorrow to get him."  
"Take your time, babe. I love you."  
"Love you too, mom." She hung up and looked at her phone. She'd been flooded with messages since the news broke. She drained the last of her wine, rinsed the glass and left it in the sink. Her bare feet padded through the silent apartment. She slipped off the robe and brought it too her face. It still kind of smelled like him. A faint whiff of cologne and graphite, like a male teacher.  
She made sure her windows were locked. She'd checked the door while she was on the phone with her mom. She pulled up the video of the press conference from that afternoon. Vought were swift on capitalizing Translucent's involvement.  
She'd thanked him again. He'd hugged her and rested his hand on her back as they waved to the press. When he wasn't invisible, he was quite handsome. She set her phone aside and settled into bed. Her hand crept along her thigh then up to cup her breast. He could be there right now. Watching her. Her heart skipped.  
"Are you there?" No answer. Of course not. What would a superhero like that want with a nobody like her? She could pretend he was though. Put on a show for him as she touched herself. She didn't change her position in the bed. She kneaded her breast and worked her hand between her legs. Her thighs squeezed around her hand, pumping slowly as she rolled onto her side then onto her belly.  
The sheet fell away, leaving her bare ass and cunt to the room. She ached to be filled. Her pussy clenched around nothing as she came, the bed muffling her cries. Then the bed moved. She leaned up, hair streaked across her face. Nothing but the darkened room. Hands gripped her thighs and she shouted and tried to get away only for them to grip her harder.  
"Wait-" His tongue licked a stripe up her glistening pussy. She froze, a moan escaping her inspite of herself.  
"You said you wanted to thank me." The wet muscle of his tongue probed her cunt. "So thank me." He shifted up onto his knees, teasing her swollen pussy with the head of his cock. He didn't wait for an answer, pushing in as deep as he could. Her feet kicked and she tried to move away but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body fully onto his cock.  
"Stop. Stop. Stop. Please. You're big...I can't."  
He leaned over her, pressing his face against the side of her head. He shushed her, winding his hips. "Yes, you can...see. I'm already all the way in." He eased out then shoved his cock back in. She squealed, kicking her more. "Relax, baby. Open up or this isn't going to be fun. Well...at least for one of us."  
He kept his thrusts steady. Not easing up. Her body clenched around him and he grunted. "Please..."  
"Please what? You just got off thinking about me. What? The real thing isn't better than some fantasy?" He ground his pelvis against her ass. Her body jerked when he touched her clit. He moaned, rubbing her sensitive nub until she began to gasp and move with him. "That's a girl."  
He pulled out and slammed back, making her arch and cry out. He turned her to face the mirror. "Look at you. Fuck, that's hot." He sped up, making her ass bounce. "Take that cock. Yeah." She buried her face into the covers. She wanted to thank him. And if this was how he wanted thanked, it was ok? Right? Red scratches appeared down her back from his nails. He rutted into her, moaning and grunting.  
"Please..." Her body quivered around him.  
"Please? What?" Faster? Harder? Slower? Deeper? No more? Stop. Stop! Her orgasm swept over her. Translucent grunted, fucking her through it. He pulled out and jerked his cock until white ribbons rained down on her ass. He squeezed it as he pushed off the bed. "You're welcome."  
She sat up, pulling the sheet around her body. Only an empty room stared back at her. "Hello? Are you still here?" No answer. She would never know if he was.


End file.
